


A Little Bit Lonely.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [167]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Charlie Being Adorable, Fluff, Gen, Implied Charlie/Panda, Loneliness, Ralph Being a Tsundere, The Car House, cheesy poofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Upon meeting Charlie in the forest by mistake, Ralph ends up succumbing to his loneliness and confronting some supressed emotions in a car with a jar of Cheesy Poofs in his hands.





	A Little Bit Lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is confusing, I apologise.
> 
> I actually love Ralph. I hope that he gets a redemption arc like Nom Nom someday, because to me he just seems kinda lonely but he’s really tsundere about it. Yes, tsundere is a very weebish term, but I honestly don’t know a good English word to describe it.
> 
> Anyway-
> 
> Enjoy!

Ralph would never admit it, but he wasn’t nearly as annoyed as he pretended to be when he bumped into Charlie on one of his walks through the forest looking for unfortunate humans to prank. 

When Charlie smiled excitedly, he huffed deliberately. “Well heya Ralph! Haven’t seen you in ages!” The grey cryptid exclaimed with a grin.

“No, guess you haven’t.” Ralph replied a little gruffly. He was more upset than he let on about Charlie ‘abandoning’ him for the bears. It didn’t feel like it at first, but now that he thought about properly it almost seemed like Charlie had betrayed him.

“So, you wanna hang out? I’ve got this really cool place in the forest now! It’s got snakes, leaves, a roof, that painting my best buddy Pan Pan made me... It’s the best!” The earnest smile on Charlie’s face was almost desperate. Did he ever hang out with anyone other than the bears? Ralph supposed not. Cryptids never usually hung out with anyone at all, and the yeti was no different.

“Yeah, okay. I-I don’t have anything else to do or anything.” His attempt to sound casual and mildly uninterested flopped completely, but fortunately the other cryptid was too naive to realise. Charlie’s eyes lit up as he excitedly clapped his hands like some kid. 

“Oh gosh, really? I didn’t think you’d say yes! Okay. Let’s go!” With another smile, Bigfoot twirled and led Ralph into the forest. On the way, he started chattering about all his adventures with the bears, and how many friends he was making along the way. It really made Ralph feel sort of lonely. Charlie was off making new friends and seemingly getting pretty close to the ones he already had while Ralph was sleeping in a tree, all alone with nothing to do other than mercilessly prank stupid humans. The comparison sent a pang to his chest. He brushed it off.

“And we’re here!” Charlie announced as they walked past several large warning signs into a small clearing where a beat-up car rested in the bushes. Ralph was pleasantly surprised by the way Charlie’s home looked. He’d never lived in a long-term home himself, but it was actually kind of nice.

“You... live here? Like, all the time?” He asked after a moment of staring at it in awe. Charlie ushered him inside and sat him down on the leather backseat of the car. The seatbelts were missing and there was a hole in the roof, but the place still had its charms. A beautiful painting of Charlie took pride of place in the centre of the little space, with a muddy paw print marring it only slightly. It looked as if it had been well looked after, but also well loved. Ralph sniffed. He didn’t hold much appreciation for art. It just took up space.

“Yup! I found this place a while back- probably a few months? I don’t know. But it’s nice, right?” The cryptid’s eyes seemed to be seeking approval. Did he really care about Ralph’s opinion that much? No one else did.

“It’s not bad.” That was the highest compliment Ralph was capable of giving, and Charlie appeared to know it. He grinned before making a comical expression of surprise as if he’d only just remembered something important. Quickly he bent over and starting rooting under the seat for Something. Eventually he came back up with a big jar containing a lot of tiny orange spheres.

“I forgot to ask you before, but do ya wanna try a Cheesy Poof? They’re good, honest!” Ralph gave him a look filled with mixed emotions. If Charlie noticed, he didn’t say anything. The yeti hastily grabbed a handful of the orange things and shoved them in his mouth.

It was heaven. True beauty and the most passionate, wonderful love all packed into a tiny orange ball which tasted like cheese and smelled like paprika. Ralph wondered if his eyes were rolling back into his head. Hopefully not. That would be way too melodramatic for someone eating a Cheesy Poof.

“Where did you _get_ these?” The yeti asked in awe which he was incapable of removing from his voice. Charlie tapped his nose in a way humans did when they were keeping a secret.

“If ya come back, I’ll give ya more. How’s that?” Ralph frowned when he realised what Charlie was trying to do. Honestly though, it was actually more of an easy way out than a bribe. Now he had an excuse to return there and actually enjoy someone else’s company for once. He paused as if thinking about it to milk it, then answered,

“Fine. But only for the Cheesy Poofs.” With that, Ralph took the entire pot from the other cryptid and started rapidly shovelling Cheesy Poofs into his mouth like he’d never eaten before.

“Yep. Only for the Cheesy Poofs.” Charlie smiled knowingly as he leaned back against the seat and glanced at the painting he’d been given by a friend long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard not to include Panlie in this, and ended up referencing it anyway. I have a headcanon which most Panlie shippers also have because it’s pretty much canon by this point (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb80M9q5zjg and hUrRiCaNe HaL) that Charlie has feelings for Panda and someday Panda might return them, so yeah- I’m a little obsessed with this ship sorry.
> 
> But yeah, this oneshot was a little short and confusing, but I liked it anyway.
> 
> Prompt- Cryptids.
> 
> I wrote a short story for a competition about a cryptid, which is possibly where this prompt came from? Or idk, maybe seeing the prompt just reminded me of it. It’s my birthday today, and I’m feeling nostalgic ahaha. I don’t know who won the competition yet- maybe I’ll get lucky?
> 
> Original Number- 219.


End file.
